


Morning Blowjobs (UF!Sans/Reader)

by NollieBones



Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Underfell, Face-Fucking, Fluff and Smut, Gen, I Blame Tumblr, Im suppose to be asleep, Magic Made Them Do It, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Praise, See what I did there, Shameless, Sleepy Kisses, Underfell Sans, have this shit before i change my mind, its 6 am lmao, morning blowjobs
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-14
Updated: 2016-09-14
Packaged: 2018-08-15 00:24:03
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 694
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8034784
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NollieBones/pseuds/NollieBones
Summary: You succ the skellie.Reader's gender is left to interpretation.





	Morning Blowjobs (UF!Sans/Reader)

"good morning. 'dya sleep okay?" His baritone, silky voice flows through your ear, hot breath dancing on your neck and sending shivers down your spine. Your back is towards the slightly smaller skeleton while you're in his embrace.

You stretch your arms above your head and turn to face Sans, who has dried drool on the crease of his mouth. You smile, wiping it away as his grin widens.

"I slept fantastic. By the looks of it, you did too." He chuckles and kisses your cheek.

"tha's good." Sans unhooks one arm, pushing a strand of hair from your face then presses his teeth to your lips, humming. He pulls away slowly, staring into your eyes. "have i ever told'ya how beautiful you are?"

Your face sets on fire.

"your eyes are so happy each time you look at me. dunno why, but i like it. your skin is so soft, so easy to manipulate. ya know i'd never hurt ya, right?" You nod subtlety, a smile stretching across your cheeks. "that cute little nose o'yours. your body..."

Sans trails off with praises about each body part, telling and demonstrating to you how much he loves them.

After he stops, a red blush is visible on his cheekbones and he begins to get antsy.

"how's about you help me with a problem, doll." Sans's voice is barely above a whisper, red light flashing next to your underbelly. He pulls his basketball shorts down long enough for you to see his fat, dripping cock aching to be attended to.

Your eyes widen. Goddamn that girth. Will that even fit in your mouth?

"whatcha waitin' for, sugartits?" Sans glares at you his left eye engulfed in red flames, those sharp teeth threatening to rip you to shreds. Not that you'd mind.

You crawl under the sheets to his awaiting length, gently licking the base to get a feel for it. You glide your tongue up his shaft, making it twitch with anticipation. A skeletal hand runs it's fingers through your hair, caressing the back of your head as you reach the tip of his cock. Sans gasps quietly when you envelope your mouth around his girth, taking it all at once.

"s-so warm..." He sighs, pulling your hair almost painfully.

You begin to bob, still working your tongue on the underside of his cock. Sans inhales sharply through his nasal cavity, bucking his hips ever so slightly, trying to gain  _more_ friction. You start to hum, flexing your throat when his dick slides down, ignoring your gag reflex.

"i-its... i'm close...." His voice descends to a dark, raspy tone as he lifts the sheets to see you in action. "you're so fucking beautiful like this. ah!"

You bite down extremely soft, barely grazing the magic skin. He throbs in your mouth, throwing his head back and letting out a loud moan. Sans bucks his hips involuntarily. His cock essentially vibrates as he pulls your hair tighter, guiding your head back and forth. You close your eyes and allow Sans to fuck your mouth.

He shoves himself deeper into you repeatedly, his erection somehow growing as he groans with every thrust. Your eyes water at the harshness but it's only a response to the force. Sans shoves your head all the way down.

" _ffff-fuck_!" Thick, red cum pours out as you're forced to take the entire load down your throat, only a small percentage leaking out. His eye flashes red in a brief moment of ecstasy. You milk Sans through his orgasm, swallowing every bit you can reach.

Sans pulls your mouth off of his length with a loud 'pop'. He rakes his thumb over the crease of your mouth, wiping up his seed. You suckle his finger, eyes closed.

He's gasping for breath and worn out.

"goddamn." Staring at the ceiling then darting his eyes to you, Sans smiles and pats the spot beside him. "come 'ere, sweetheart."

Your heart jumps a beat and you do as you're told, snuggling up to your skeleton with satisfaction you've never felt with a  human. You both quickly fall asleep and stay asleep the entire time Papyrus is screaming.

**Author's Note:**

> my tumblr is nolliebones. you gotta be 18 or above to follow and it has dub-con and lots of sexual stuff. you can send me requests for drawing or writing but i'm really slow at updating/finishing them.  
> i'll do anything involving the skelebros and the AUs Underfell, Underswap, and Swapfell.


End file.
